Sing
SING is a song that was featured in the episode "Comeback." The song is originally by My Chemical Romance from their fourth album, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. It is sung in the episode by New Directions with Sue. Everyone wears plaid shirts during the performance and it begins with Finn and Rachel alone on stage as the leads. It was released as a single. Lyrics Rachel: ''' Sing it out Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings '''Finn: Sing it out Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel: For every time that they want to count you out Finn: And use your voice every single time you open up your mouth All: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel & Finn: Sing it out! Finn: Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means Rachel & Finn: Sing it out Rachel: Girl they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings Finn: You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (Rachel:music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth All: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Cleaned-up, corporation progress  Dying in the process  Children that can talk about it  Living on the webways, People moving sideways  Sell it ‘til your last days  Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing,  Nothing but a dead scene  Product of a white dream  I am not the singer that you wanted , but a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away Finn: Keep running All: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings All:  Sing it for the world  Sing it for the world  Rachel: Boy you got to be what tomorrow needs  All: Sing it for the world  Sing it for the world Videos thumb|300px|right|acapella thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Season Two Category:Comeback Category:Jane Lynch Category:Songs sung by Sue Sylvester Category:Season Two Songs Category:My Chemical Romance Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Videos